Maethor o Galad
by Eryn Aear
Summary: When one door closes, another one opens, or so the saying goes. For me, those doors are adventures, and no sooner am I finished with one, I am pulled into another. What reason did the multiverse have for me to be pulled into Middle Earth, of all places? From one fantasy realm to the next, I'll find the answer, and in an unexpected place. Eventual Thranduil/OC. Rating may change.
1. A Not So Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**Hello everyone! I am back with a new story, with a lot more motivation to write than the last time I posted a story. I just happened to have been in more of a Lord of the Rings mood than a Sweeney Todd one, hence no new chapters for _Face__ My Fears_. I will get to it eventually, but with the holidays coming up, it's going to be difficult to do so since I will be busy finishing this quarter of school up and working as many hours as I can. I have bills to pay and mouths to feed.

Speaking of school...for anyone who has been following that or they found that out while happening upon one of my stories, I am sad to say that this is going to be my last quarter. Even sadder is that is isn't because I am graduating. Long story short: I am broke and burnt out. I tried, but in the end, I need to do what is best (and healthy) for me. I might go back eventually, but as of right now, I need a holiday...a very long holiday. I am tired...very, very tired.

On a more positive note, I got married! No more single life for me. Same guy...forever and ever! I am a lucky person to have found someone who puts up with me and supports me in everything I do (especially with the hard decisions, like the one mentioned above). And now I can finally say "husband" instead of "fiance"! Woo!

Another being update is that I have finally changed my name here. I am retiring XantheXV and will be forever known as Eryn Aear. I find that it is more fitting. I am 100% sure of this decision, as this was another one that I really had to think about.

Well, I think that is enough of the updates for now. Any others will be found on my profile page or on Facebook. I have the updated link on my profile page, so definitely check there so you can bookmark it if you need to! This story is part of my ongoing series where it is literally me going off on adventures, much like the story that started all this, _Beckett's Hell_. I am currently updating/editing that one and am working on the next chapter to _An Adventure through Time and Space_, it's prequel, so this one is going to be waiting a while before I post the next chapter, if only to not completely confuse people.

This story is kind of a crossover between The Hobbit and Final Fantasy XIV. I say kind of because the main part of it is The Hobbit, while the flashbacks are Final Fantasy XIV. I am aiming for this to be a Thranduil/OC pairing, so be warned now.

(_One novel later_) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own The Hobbit or Final Fantasy XIV. Both belong to J.R.R. Tolkien/Peter Jackson and Square-Enix, respectively.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Not So Unexpected Journey**

* * *

The brisk air of my surroundings told me that I wasn't in Texas anymore. My eyes and were greeted with a clear, star-filled sky, the branches of the trees reaching out like fingers, willing themselves to touch the heavens. I blinked, slowly sitting up and bracing myself for the headache that was sure to come. Once upright, I took a look at my surroundings. Trees were scattered about near the clearing I found myself in, the grass wild and unkempt. I could see a few wildflowers as well, despite the limited amount of light coming from the moon peeking through the trees. There was a slight breeze, reminding me that this wasn't Texas, and that I was indeed cold.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to remove myself from the forest floor, with happy thoughts about the weather swimming in my mind, I brushed off any dirt and grass that had stuck to my clothes and took another look around me, hoping to find a path.

I sighed. "No sooner am I done with one adventure am I thrown into another."

Considering where my last journey took place, the irony wasn't lost on me. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hoodie closer around me and began walking down what looked like a travelled pathway leading away from the clearing. I pulled out my phone and turned the flashlight on so I could see where I was going. Eventually, the small path led me to an unpaved road, wheel tracks and hoof prints evident in the dirt. I looked both ways, trying to determine which route to take. To my right, the road lead into more forest, while to the left the road lead into a hilly area, a populated one I immediately recognized in the bright moonlight.

It wasn't because I had been there before, oh no. I had, however, seen enough concept art and still images of the scenery before me to have the location etched in my mind. The way the paths curved and separated the homes into different levels and sections, the small, round doors hiding bigger-on-the-inside structures, and the gardens that surrounded them—it was a place that I had longed to visit, ever since I had learned of its existence.

Hobbiton. I was in The Shire.

Now whether this was _the_ Shire or the location that one could visit in New Zealand was still unknown to me, but none of this mattered. I couldn't stop the smile that grew bigger the longer I stared.

_The Doctor is never going to believe this!_

Another small gust of autumn air reminded me that I needed to keep moving, that I was not completely prepared for this weather, and that I needed to find somewhere that was warm where I could rest and—as my stomach was rudely reminding me—grab something to eat. Turning off my flashlight to preserve my phone's battery and then zipping up my hoodie, I made my way down the road and headed towards the one hobbit hole and its owner that I knew would be more hospitable and understanding. The one hobbit home I was most anxious to visit.

Bag End.

* * *

_The hot sun beat down on me unrelentingly. I absolutely hated it. I had gotten enough of the heat back home—why did I have to endure it again so soon?_

"_Ugh!" was my exclamation as I exited the wagon._

_There was a grizzled chuckle behind me. I turned and was met with an amused Brendt._

"_Sorry to tell ye, but it don't get much cooler, lass," the peddler warned. "Except at night."_

_I sighed. I knew he was right, I had honestly hope that he wasn't._

It couldn't have been Gridania or Limsa Lominsa, could it?

_I looked up at the imposing walls and gates of the city-state of Ul'dah. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that my travels would take me to Eorzea. But the multiverse had a sick sense of humor if it decided to start me off in the desert first. I began fanning myself, the heat really getting to me._

_I turned back towards the peddler, who was looking over his wares. While we exchanged words, I watched out of the corner of my eye as the Elezen twins that were traveling with us walk towards the city, sharing a conversation of their own. I smiled, knowing that I would be meeting them again in time. Brendt gave me his token of our meeting, said farewell, and continued to check his wares, making sure that all was accounted for. I turned back towards Ul'dah, taking a deep breath and began walking through her gates. As I did so, encountering Wymond and his questioning eye, I could hear a voice in the back of my mind speak a phrase I had both heard and read many times before._

May you walk in the light of the Crystal.

* * *

I smiled at the memory, a warmth coming from them. I absentmindedly had taken the small pouch that was in one of the front pockets of my jeans and opened it. I looked inside, the small collection of Soul Crystals glowing inside the tiny bit of darkness that enveloped them. I closed the pouch and pit it back into my pocket. A part of me was hoping that when the time came, they would work the way they did in Eorzea. Another part of me, the tired part of me, was hoping that moment would never come, if only for a chance to relax and not have to fear for my life. I sighed at the thought. Whatever lay in store for me here in the Shire, I would find out soon.

I put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. By this time, I had my hood up, feeling slightly warmer. But I knew this was no substitute for the warmth of a fire and a cup of tea. I continued forward, following the road and passing hobbit home after hobbit home. There were lights on in a couple of them, but if it was because the caretakers of Hobbiton had left them on or if there was a family of hobbits up at this hour, I wasn't sure. I wouldn't know until I made it to my destination.

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. I looked down and shushed it. "I'll get something in you. Eventually."

It wasn't too long before I came across a familiar green door, lights coming from the windows and illuminating the darkness around them. It gave me an opportunity to see the flowers that decorated the outside of Bag End, flowers that I assumed to be in season since I didn't really know that much about flowers outside the fact that they were beautiful and that my favorites were carnations. Out of politeness, I opened the white picket fence and walked down the pathway.

Everything was half my size, perfect for a halfling. Pictures and drawings couldn't begin to cover how small they were! I imagined that the same would be for the inside, and then and only then would I be able to finally grasp what a Giant would feel like.

_Says the girl who has been around Lalafells,_ my thoughts were quick to remind me.

It was at this thought that something at caught my eye. Something that was glowing and had not expected to be there. A symbol that had been scratched onto the door leading into Bag End. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was in fact a rune, its blue glow intensifying the closer I got to it, which seemed a bit suspicious to me, unless someone had figured out how to wire lights to do that. There was only one explanation, but I still wanted to confirm my suspicions and not completely throw out the possibility that it was a trick of the light and that I was in New Zealand.

_If that's there_, I wondered. _Then that means…._

After a moment of collecting my thoughts, I knocked on the door.

_Here goes nothing._

From the other side of the door, I could hear the scraping of chairs on the floor and the small clinking of what I assumed was either a glass or silverware on a plate. The next thing I heard would have been chuckle inducing if I wasn't so cold.

"No! No! No more visitors!" I heard a voice call out. "I have had enough of visitors, and Dwarves, and-and Wizards to last me a lifetime!"

Suddenly, the door opened with a fierce pull, the occupant obviously getting ready to tell me off. He hadn't really seen me yet when he began spouting, in as polite a manner as I'm sure he could muster, "Look, I don't know what it is you want, or what you are selling at this time of night, but I must ask you to—"

Whatever he was going to say, he never finished. As he finally looked at me, the determination to rid himself of another unwanted visitor waned and melted into sympathy. He must have noticed that I was shivering.

"Pardon the intrusion," I began, speaking the way I normally would when I needed to blend in. "But do you mind if I come in and warm myself by your fire?"

The hobbit sighed, fighting an inward battle, one I would be undertaking as well if I was in his figurative shoes. I shivered again, an action that seemed to make up his mind. "Yes, yes, come in," he finally said.

"Thank you."

With a smile shared between us and an offer of tea, I was led inside the halls of Bag End, curious looks and a not so unexpected journey awaiting me.

* * *

**A/N:** That is the end of Chapter One of my new story. Feel free to let me know what you thought of it! I always look forward to your reviews!

I am planning on using material from both Tolkien's written works and the movies, especially the lore. If anyone shows interest, I will even site my sources for where I found Sindarin translations. I am actually trying to learn Sindarin as a hobby, because why not? I really want to!

As always, stay yourself and stay awesome!

~Eryn Aear (formerly known as XantheXV)


	2. Leaving Bag End

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I hope that everyone is doing well, considering everything going on.

Now I know that I said I wasn't going to work too much on this story because I wanted to finish the others in the series...but I couldn't help it. And it's hard when you want to work on one thing when you should be working on another. Besides...maybe working on this story will inspire me to write for the others?

_Voice inside my head: Not likely._

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has added this to their favorites and is following it, and thank you to **Valkoor123113** for your generous review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hobbit_ or _Final Fantasy XIV_.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Leaving Bag End**

* * *

I _was panting hard, sweat dripping down my neck and back causing my flyaway hair to stick to me in an unpleasant way. My muscles were sore as I kept up with Bruce, my training partner for the day, trying my best to execute the exercises that Captain Mylla was shouting to me over the other groups that were also training. We went back and forth, parrying attack after attack until one or both of us would get an attack in. Bruce would get more hits in compared to me as I was becoming exhausted._

Thank God we aren't doing this outside_, I thought. _He would have beaten me a while ago.

_My partner was being relentless. Attack after attack, you could tell he was giving it his all, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't want him to go easy on me._

No giving up. Keep pushing yourself. You can do this.

_At that thought, I felt a surge of strength come through me. Bruce's next attack connected with my shield, which I used to push him back. This surprised him, the shock evident in his eyes. I took this to my advantage and managed a couple of more hits before kicking him back and away from me, the force of which caused him to trip over his own feet and knocked him on his backside. I was standing above him, sword at him before he could grab his own. He stared at me for what felt like forever before he finally released a breathy chuckle._

_"You win, my friend," he managed in between breaths. "I yield."_

_I gave him a smile as I relaxed, still breathing heavy from the training. I moved my sword to my shield hand, blade away from him, and offered my hand to help him up. He took it without hesitation. As he brushed the dust off himself, I grabbed the sword that he dropped and handed it back to him. He nodded to me and then looked in the direction of the guildmaster. I looked up at her, waiting for her assessment. She was trying to hide it, but I could make out the faint upturn of her lips, pride shining in her eyes._

_"Well done, Britania," she said. "That was a fine display of skill. You wear the mantle of gladiator well."_

_"I agree with the Captain," Bruce input. "You made short work of me in those last moments. Not holding back are you?"_

_I shook my head. "Honestly, I have no idea where that came from. I don't deserve your praise. I blame it on adrenaline."_

_Bruce shrugged as Captain Mylla continued. "Whether you feel you do or not, you continue to show potential. I see you going very far in whatever you do. And you both are deserving of a break. You've earned it."_

_Both Bruce and I bowed our thanks and went our separate ways. I returned my training equipment to its proper place and made my way to the wash basin to somewhat relieve the gross feeling on my neck and face. As I dipped a clean cloth into the water, Captain Mylla walked up to me._

_"You don't give yourself enough credit," she pointed out. "You've improved quite a bit since you first arrived."_

_I wiped the back of my neck with the cloth. "There's always room for improvement," I countered. "I still have a hard time keeping up, and I run out of energy fairly quickly."_

_"You lasted longer than your last assessment."_

_"But I still get tired quickly," I argued. "I'm going to be a liability if I'm sent on a mission."_

_Mylla sighed. She looked around us as if to make sure that no one could hear us. Pulling me away from the basin, she lowered her voice. "Would seeing a chirurgeon help? I know you've been concerned about your asthma, as well as your other….condition."_

_I regarded her concern with care. "Maybe? A chirurgeon may be able to help with breathing exercises or something like that. As for the other thing...there's really only one person who can help with that, and that is contingent upon me figuring out what in the multiverse I am doing here."_

_The captain nodded. "Speak to a chirurgeon and then go speak with Momodi. She was asking after you, and mentioned that she had a task for you."_

_I nodded, grabbing my personal effects. "Of course. It wouldn't do to worry her," I complied. Giving her a nod of thanks and a pat on the shoulder, I walked back to the entrance of the Gladiator's Guild._

_"Don't push yourself too hard, Britania!" I heard the captain call out before I made it out of the door._

_"I'll do my best!"_

* * *

_"You look like you could use a drink!"_

_I smiled at the Lalafellan proprietress as I sat down before her at the _Quicksand_. "Water, preferably, if you have any."_

_She nodded and made herself busy, making sure cups were clean before pouring water for me and herself. I gave her a quick thank you and took a long sip of the cool beverage. I had some water when I visited the chirurgeon, but for some reason, it seemed to taste better here at Momodi's._

Maybe because I am not at the equivalent of a doctor's office_? I wondered._

_"I had a training assessment today. Captain Mylla says that I am improving, but I am personally not sure of that."_

_"Nonsense," Momodi argued. "From what I hear, you're quite the warrior. Two months you've been here, helping quite a bit o' folks, and those quite a bit o' folks are hopin' you succeed...and that includes me!"_

_I couldn't help but smile at Momodi's praise. "I just helped people because it was the right thing to do. If I'm honest, I wish I could help just as many people back home as I have here."_

_The Lalafell nodded. "Oh, that's right," she realized. "Things run a bit different where you're from, eh?"_

_I nodded._

_"Still haven't figured out what you're supposed to do, have you?"_

_I sighed. "No, I haven't. It's kind of worrying. I mean, nothing has started to implode in on itself yet, so I suppose that is a good sign."_

_"That is good news. But don't worry, Britania. You'll figure it out. If anyone can figure out the multiverse, it's you."_

_I nodded, taking another drink of my water._

_When I first arrived in Eorzea two months ago, I had made sure that I followed events to a T. I walked into the city of Ul'dah, talked to Wymond, and then made my way to the _Quicksand_, which served as the city's Adventurer's Guild. As Momodi gave her introduction, one I had known only too well, I could sense that she knew that something was off. Before I had even registered with her guild, I told her everything. At first she seemed shocked, but then the more I went on, the more she believed me. 'I've heard my strange tales in my time,' she had told me at the time, 'But this sounds like somethin' that goes beyond my understandin'. Who am I to judge?'_

_Momodi was the only one who knew that I was from a different universe...besides Captain Mylla._

_In the midst of my reminiscing, I remembered something important. "Captain Mylla said that you had wanted to see me...that you had a task for me?"_

_Momodi's eyes lit up. "Yes, as a matter o' fact, I do! I know a bloke you might fancy speakin' to, and he you. Name of Papashan. You'll find him over at the Ul'dah Dispatch Yard. No doubt he'll have some work for you."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Then I better head over there. In Central Thanalan, right?"_

_Momodi smiled. "Like you even needed to ask me that!"_

_We both chuckled. I finished my water and gave the Lalafell the gil for it. She tried to deny it, but I had insisted, quoting her, 'Work hard, make money, and spend it here at the _Quicksand_.'_

_I strapped my sword around my waist and hooked my shield to my back, adjusting my armor from sitting as I started to make my way to the Dispatch Yard. Once outside the main gate and into Central Thanalan, I turned right and was just able to make out the railway. I smiled, recalling the events that would unfold once I got there. I sped up to a light jog, mentally preparing myself for what I never thought would happen._

_Meeting my first Sharlayan and Scion._

* * *

I could feel fourteen pairs of eyes on me as I settled by the fire and Bilbo handed me a blanket and a cup of tea. I managed another "Thank you" as I blew on the freshly brewed tea, the heat of the cup warming my hands. For spring in Middle Earth, it sure got cold at night!

The pressure of being watched suddenly got to me, so I began looking around, trying to stare at each individual equally. Thirteen dwarves and a wizard gave me looks mixed with curiosity and suspicion. Everyone looked like their movie counterparts. To say I wasn't intimidated would be an outright lie.

I gulped. Tentatively, I gave them a small wave. "Hello," I greeted them timidly.

A good majority of the group waved back, not at all sure what to do about my arrival.

Bilbo managed to break the silence. "Another one of your friends that you invited?" he questioned Gandalf in a low voice.

"I cannot say that we have been properly introduced, no," was the wizard's reply.

I took a drink of my tea. "I'm―" I began, but was interrupted.

"You mean to say you have not employed her for this quest?" I heard Balin ask.

Gandalf's eyes flickered to the eldest dwarf and then back to me. "No, I have not."

I took another drink of tea, much larger than the last one. "If you'll allow me to explain―" I tried, but was silenced once again.

"Could be a spy," Dwalin mused. "Why else would she be here?"

I gave him a look of incredulity. "Now wait just a damn minute!" I exclaimed, dropping my cover and speaking normally. I carefully put my empty cup down and stood up, pulling the blanket Bilbo gave me around me more. "I realize that I have some very interesting timing, but if you would actually give me a moment and let me explain, then maybe-just maybe-I can put some of your fears to rest." I hadn't even been in the room for a full ten minutes and they already wanted to judge me.

_Dwarves_, I thought. _What a suspicious bunch_.

"Let her speak," a voice rang out.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, belonging to none other than Thorin Oakenshield. I gulped and took a deep breath. Seeing him in person was not something that I had ever thought would happen. I had to remind myself that he was, in fact, real, which meant that I really needed to consider his feelings and who he is, along with everyone around me.

"Thank you," I managed to say now that I had calmed down.

"When you are ready...we are all ears."

I mulled over what I would say. I definitely needed to convince them that I wasn't a spy, that I wasn't doing to do them any harm. I weighed my options very carefully, because if I said anything that the dwarves didn't like, then there was a chance that I wasn't going to make it home. Then there was Gandalf to consider. I needed to be careful about what I said around him, because there would be no fooling him.

_What to do?_

"We're waiting, lassie," I heard Dwalin grunt. He was getting impatient.

I sighed. There was only one thing to do, and I was tired. I was tired of not doing this from the start. So I did what I did when I first met Momodi and Mylla, all those years ago. I decided to tell them the truth.

"I am known as Eryn Aear," I began. "And I am not from this world."

The dwarves muttered amongst themselves as they heard my statement. Bilbo looked as though he wasn't sure how to take it, and Gandalf...well, who really knew what he was thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Bilbo inquired.

"That is something that I would very much like to know," Gandalf agreed.

"What I mean is," I started, struggling with the right words. "I am from an entirely different realm. An entirely different universe."

"You mean like one of those Elvish cities?" Bofur wondered aloud, which garnered him several very questionable looks.

"Does it look like she's an elf?" Dwalin ground out.

"It's just a question."

"Perhaps one of the cities in the realm of Men," Kili observed. "In Rohan, maybe?"

"No," I interjected before the rest of the dwarves could take turns making guesses about the meaning of my origins, though I did have to give Kili some credit. I could picture myself being from Rohan. "I'm not from Middle Earth at all."

Gandalf's countenance grew worrisome. "Not from Middle Earth, you say?"

"No. I am from a universe where Middle Earth is just a fictional place...somewhere out of a story."

The Maiar's brow furrowed as the dwarves and hobbit's eyes widened.

"You mean, we're not real?" came Fili's question.

Solemnly, I nodded. "Not where I am from, no. There are people that look similar to you, but beyond that...there are no wizards, dwarves, hobbits, or elves. Just...normal human beings. Hell, magic isn't even real."

They regarded everything I told them up to this point, the dwarves talking amongst themselves while Gandalf messed with a pipe in his hand. Bilbo looked contemplative, looking around at everyone as he was thinking. I merely watched until they had come to whatever conclusion that they did. I adjusted the blanket around me again and then sat down in the chair I had been sitting in. I stared into the fire, watching the flames lick at the logs as it consumed them. I got lost in my own thoughts as the chatter around me continued.

**_Was this really the right move?_** a familiar voice in the back of my mind wondered.

_It was_, I told it. _I am tired of not telling the truth right off the bat. I know that I did with Momodi and Mylla...and the Scions, but before that? The truth came out eventually and it didn't always work out for the best._

The voice knew that I was right. While most of my adventures saw me reveal the truth and come out on top for the better, there was one incident where it almost destroyed everything.

A different voice cut through my musings and the chatter around me. Everyone turned to face the unwilling host of this party. "If magic isn't real where you are from," Bilbo began. "How is it that you are here and not there?"

Once again, fourteen other pairs of eyes watched me, waiting for me to answer.

"That is a very, _very_ long story, Bilbo," I replied. "One I am willing to tell if all here are willing to listen."

* * *

Boy were they all willing to listen! They didn't let me skimp out on any details, and I did my best to attend to their every question. They were more curious than they were willing to let on and we went down the many rabbit holes that consisted of my adventures through the multiverse, until Thorin brought up that they all needed to rest for their journey, as they would need to leave the following morning. At one point, I noticed that Bilbo had slipped away, most likely to go to bed. I felt sorry for the halfling. My arrival, on top of the meeting with Thorin and Company to discuss his possible employment as their burglar, must have been overwhelming. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to stay the entire time. He probably just wanted to forget everything that had happened.

I mused on these events as I sat beneath the stars on Bilbo's front path, blanket still wrapped around me. I gandered at my collection of Soul Stones that were still in my pocket, making sure that they were all accounted for. I was fiddling with the one for an Astrologian when I felt someone sit next to me.

"You would do well to take great care with those stones," Gandalf advised. "I can sense great power within them."

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "I won't let anything happen to them. I've carried them across worlds more times than I can count." One quick glance at the wizard was enough to hammer in his point. "But you are right. They need to be treated with care." I held the Astrologian stone up to look at it closer. "If you are able to sense their power, does that mean that they'll work here on Middle Earth?"

"From your descriptions of this Eorzea, it seems as though it is a realm not unlike Middle Earth. I believe that it is possible that they will, in fact, work."

I thought about Gandalf's observations. "I hope so. I want to be able to help in any capacity." With that, I put the Soul Stones back in their pouch and put it back into the front pocket of my jeans.

"So you mean to journey to Erebor?"

"I do. I want to help them reclaim their home."

There was a small silence before Gandalf picked up on my unsaid statement.

"But?" he urged for me to continue.

"I also want to make sure that events unfold the way they are supposed to. I have to make sure that nothing unexpected happens."

"Unexpected?"

"Well, unexpected for me, anyway." At that, I looked back up at the stars. "I know too much about what is going to happen, which should warrant me staying behind. But it's because I know too much that I should go. If I don't and something happens that shouldn't happen...I shudder to think of the backlash the multiverse will get if anything were to change. In fact, I have felt the repercussions of those kinds of actions, and it isn't pretty." I paused, allowing this all to sink in for my companion. "I can guide them in the right direction, but I can't make their decisions for them or do anything to change the decisions that they do make, good or bad."

Gandalf didn't say anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him taking a puff from his pipe. Turning to the Maiar, I added, "Surely, as a servant of Illúvatar, you understand. Right?"

Gandalf glanced at me and gave me a knowing smile. "I suppose so. I must say, my dear, you are full of surprises."

"Hopefully not too much more. I don't think that I could handle the looks that the others would give me otherwise."

The both of us chuckled into the night, continuing into other conversions before we had decided to make our way to the Green Dragon Inn to get some rest, as we had a big day ahead of us.

And having dwarves judge me for oversleeping was the last thing I wanted.


End file.
